The strategic plan for the RMRCE is based on the program's past successes and those activities that have emerged as true and in many ways unique RMRCE strengths. These include: 1) establishment of nationally and internationally recognized expertise and research capabilities in understudied pathogens, especially Burkholderia and Coxiella; 2) utilization of new BSL3 capabilities across the region, including the Rocky Mountain Regional Biocontainment Laboratory, 3) studies of only virulent Select Agents instead of model organisms; 4) development of broad-platform technologies for therapeutics and vaccines; this includes cationic lipid DMA complex (CLDC) originally developed at Colorado State University which will be used by bacterial and viral research projects alike; 5) highly integrated research projects; and 6) institution of region wide RMRCE leadership. These are the strengths and opportunities that the RMRCE will build on for the next 5 years. Additionally, the strategic plan takes into account NIAID mandated RCE activities that are in need of restructuring and refocusing under the RMRCE. Based on programmatic strengths the overall RMRCE structure (Figure 1) was developed to emphasize a robust and flexible research program that is directed at specific thematic areas important to the overall national effort in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases research, and that is supported by scientific cores designed to enhance research and facilitate product development. This structure and strategic plan also are aligned with the previously stated goals of this program. The details of the operation of the RMRCE and the individual components are described in the Action Plan (Section A-2.4) and the strengths and opportunities enabling this organizational structure are detailed in Sections A-2.1 and A-2.2. The thematic areas that from the basis of the RMRCE strategic plan are discussed in section A- 2.3.